Lionheart
Lionheart is a nation that has faced several government changes over the years with each revival. The nation first started as a kingdom created by Bruce Clough, Year 183 of the Fifth Age, years after the fall of the Empire ruled by Russia. Since then, the nation has been revived two more times, once by Aztarwyn during Year 186 of the Fifth Age and once by Arjol Flinthrope, Year 189 of the Fifth Age. Lionheart is currently land-scaled, however plans to intergrate the POC into Public Role-play are there. Current Jurisdiction Lionheart, while there are not many lands, is a big nation due to the amount of landscape in between villages and cities. City of Lionheart The recreation of the city of Lionheart lies on the north-eastern tip of the continent, with a port nearby. The City of Lionheart is a grand city, with buildings that touch the sky, al over the city. The city is very multi-cultural, with churches for Guthix, Saradomin, and Zamorak all over the city. There is a castle, however instead of it housing a king, it houses a council led by the Chancellor. The city is the national capitol of Lionheart. For mostly layout of the city, the city is land-scaled Varrock. Treklar Village Treklar is south of the city, a small village which contains many valuable resources. The population is small, however it is a nice place to live. Treklar is land-scaled Lumbridge. The Village of Zubarbados The village of Zubarbados is mostly centered around a mine that goes down deep, containing much ore that is valuable to Lionheart. The village was built rather quickly however, so it is still quite an old-styled village. There are few inhabitants, and many are miners. Gunnarsgrunn is land-scaled for the village. Reknar City Reknar City is located south-west of the city of Lionheart, just south of Zubarbados and west of Troaz City. Reknar City is planned to be rather big in size, however currently only few live in it as construction continues. The city currently is still rather small, however there are many soldiers as it's being built during a war. West Ardougne is landscaled for Reknar currently. Jeguft Village Jeguft Village is north of the city of Lionheart, in the more swampy lands of the continent. Jeguft was the first village built under Chancellor Ezio I, and currently serves as a base for some soldiers. While the land is swampy, it is also very dark in the area, the sun only peeking out for a few times. Canifis is landscaled for Jeguft. Troaz City Troaz City is located north-west of Lionheart city and is the grandest of all of the cities constructed by Ezio. The city thrives with a healthy population and soldiers are trained in a military camp south of the city. The city is land-scaled Falador. Government History With Lionheart going through serveral different revivals, the government has seen a few changes in each era. First Era The first era of Lionheart was the formation of the Kingdom of Lionheart, created and ruled by Bruce Clough. With the fear that with the discovery of sky cities, soon lands of Gielinor would become abandoned and become much like the wilderness. King Bruce *Nikita Dragovch annexes Gunnarsgrunn into the new Kingdom. *Bruce is able to gain ownership of one of these sky cities. The city is named the City of Lionheart, and the citadel is placed somewhere near the wilderness wall and Gunnarsgrunn. *Several men join the new nation. *Bruce attempts to recruit a long-time friend of his into the kingdom as his general, however he fails. *The city begins to cripple, the grass drying and the city taking a ruined appearance. Many men go missing, possibily leaving the dying kingdom. *Bruce puts a barrier around the city to keep it protected. *Dragovich is killed in Gunarsgrunn, soon for the village to be raided by Aztarwyn. *The men of Lionheart are unable to defend Gunnarsgrunn, and Bruce is killed. Aztarwyn takes his men and forces them to take part in the Massacre of Gunnarsgrunn. King Aztarwyn *Aztarwyn attempts to breech the city of Lionheart after taking the kingdom. However, he fails in this task and sends the city flying towards Kandarin. *The next day, he rallies the remaining citizens of Gunnarsgrunn and forces them to bow and swear their loyalty. One child refuses, and Aztarwyn brutally kills him, Katsu killing three more citizens for the hell of it. *Child-labor laws are put into effect and enforced heavily. Children that take a break longer than 3 seconds while mining are killed. *Aztarwyn meets with King Kato and Queen Razia of Varrock and secures an alliance between the kingdoms. *Alexys stays with Aztarwyn for a little while. *Aztarwyn slowly kills the Kingdom, then finally disbanding it before his defeat to Bruce. Second Era The second era of Lionheart was the recreation of the Kingdom of Lionheart, which lasted a short time. King Aztarwyn Gonzo/King Irano *Aztarwyn recreates the Kingdom, the lands of Lionheart being the lands given to him by the Kingdom of Camelot. *Irano Forvetta is placed as the public King of Lionheart, Aztarwyn is unknown to the public as King. *The second era is rather boring, ending with the air force turning on Aztarwyn, led by Henrik Harlowe. Third Era The third era was yet again the recreation of Lionheart, however the official government has not been decided. Ezio Umcolbus rules the city of Lionheart, pushing the nation to a Republic. Eventually, everyone finally came to the agreement after the nation was temporarily put into a republic, that the nation would officially become a republic. Governor Arjol Flinthrope *Arjol Flinthrope finds a new continent south of Gielinor and is able to gather hundreds to embark in a journey in the name of Guthix. *This voyage was joined by Bruce and Emma Clough. *Two years after the construction of the colony, Bruce is killed. In honor of Bruce, Arjol names the colony Lionheart and forms the nation again. *Arjol strengthens the military of Lionheart over the course of five years. *The town colony turns into a grand city. *Lionheart decides to aid the Fremenniks in their war against Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, invading Hauptsitz. *After the Invasion of Hauptsitz, Cruor declares war on Lionheart, and vice versa. *Lionheart forces are driven out of the continent in 6 months. *The city is invaded, Emma Genic is sacrificed to Aztarwyn by his request of a sacrifice and the invasion ends, leaving much of the city destroyed. *Lionheart loses the war, which is the first war the nation of Lionheart fought in all of it's history. *The nation is practically controlled by Das Kaiserreich, becoming neutral, holding a some-what ally relationship. *The nation is no longer controlled by Das Kaiserreich after an invasion of a bandit camp. *Arjol Flinthrope seeks a government formation, straying away from a Kingdom. *Arjol wishes to hand the leadership of the city, and the nation, to a much younger noble. This man is Ezio Umcolbus. Chancellor Ezio I *Ezio pushes for the nation to become a Republic, attempting to keep away from a kingdom. *Many stand in Ezio's path to make the nation a Republic. *After months of convincing, the nation decides to temporaily become a Republic, however not officially. *Ezio is made Chancellor. *Some time into his reign, he marries a palace guard, Laura. *With Ezio being Godless, the nation is considered to be a Godless nation. *Chancellor Ezio seeks to gain retribution against das Kaiserreich for their horrors during the war and how they marched around their city, he however is faced with difficulties on trying to make the nation a permanent republic. *Chancellor Ezio is able to make Lionheart an official Republic on the 34th of the Ire of Phyryys, Year 6 of the Sixth Age. *Chancellor Ezio begins a military draft and makes a lot of changes, such as the construction of a naval fleet and an air force, which goes against the Treaty of Clough. His actions go unnoticed by das Kaiserreich. *Chancellor Ezio begins to expand the republic out into the unknown continent, Lionheart officials thinking of a name for the continent they reside on. *The continent Lionheart resides on is officially called Nazshaar on the 5th of Novtumber, Year 6 of the Sixth Age. *The Lionheart Air Force(L.A.F.)is officially founded on the 18th of Moeyvng, Year 7 of the Sixth Age. It has fifteen human-made gliders that can hold one soldier each. *Laura warns Ezio about his actions leading to a potential war with das Kaiserreich, and Ezio puts her warnings aside, as he is intentionally trying to start a war. *Chancellor Ezio issues the attack of an important location in das Kaiserreich; Der Mittelturm *On the 31st of Bennath, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, der Mittelturm is attacked by eleven men in the L.S.F., blowing up the Ubalkzaun portion of the second floor, they are then confronted by the L.C.S. Nine are killed, two flee, and the other two are captured and taken for interrogation. *Laura is disgusted with Ezio, as she knows he commanded the killing of many innocent people, she calls him the Godless version of Aztarwyn. He does not regret his actions. *Chancellor Ezio prepares the army to invade the colony owned by das Kaiserreich. *Chancellor Ezio, months after the terrorist attack, has the ports of Blutstadt und Hauptsitz Stadt attacked. *After the attack of the ports, das Kaiserreich declares war on Lionheart and vice versa. *Forces near the colony begin to march towards it as Lionheart sets up a blockade to stop das Kaiserreich ships from invading Nazshaar. *Ezio remains in the castle while the siege of Lariks Point and the battle of the Central Seas rage on. *During the two immense battles, das Kaiserreich boots land in Nazshaar and Lionheart sends platoons of soldiers towards them. *Several skirmishes abrupt in the plains of Nazshaar. *Das Kaiserreich and Lionheart forces are even in men, artillery, and win/loss ratio of the skirmishes. *Chancellor Ezio's relationship with Laura becomes slightly strained as he doesn't consider a cease-fire before massive damages begin. *Lionheart ships embark a journey to the Nashuko Isles, where former govenor Arjol Flinthrope joins their voyage. *Arjol tells Chancellor Ezio of his mistakes before he leaves, and goes not to fight for Ezio, but for Bruce. *Eventually, the Lionheart navy in the Central Sea is destroyed and the few remaining ships head off into several different directions. *Lionheart finally loses the Battle of Lariks Point when a push to win the village ends up in failure and the siege is broken. *At the crowning of Kaiserin Rachel, Chancellor Ezio sends a letter to her in attempt to bring an end to the war at a draw. *Lionheart invades the Nashuko Isles, and forces suffer defeat at Nashuko City. Arjol Flinthrope is killed in this battle. *Laura continues to try to get Ezio to surrender, however he refuses to do such things. *The Lionheart Air Force is focused on and gliders begin to be mass produced, with production all over the nation for gliders beginning. It is estimated a grand total of twenty-seven gliders will be made for Lionheart by the end of the year. *Lionheartian forces get an astounding victory in the Battle of Jeguft, causing the morale of the soldiers to go up. *Lionheart sends out a huge army towards Cruor, with twenty-three warships, artillery, several hundred soldiers and gliders. *Lionheart suffers a huge defeat on Cruor, and in the final days of the war, begins to surrender endless amounts of land. *After the Battle of Lionheart City, the nation formally surrenders and Ezio signs the Treaty of Troaz to end the war. *Now once again under the puppetry of Cruor, Lionheart begins to rebuild. *A few years or so after the war, Lionheart has a huge population boom. *Lionheart manufactoring increases, and Ezio secretly begins to build another army from nothing, however he does a better job at hiding it. *Ezio manages to remain Chancellor for quite some time, winning all elections and he is a mixed hero to the nation. *Soon, Lionheartians wish for independence from Cruor, as it is very well established that they have no freedom. *Cruor makes measures to ensure Lionheart remains in their grasp, sending soldiers to end riots. *Ezio begins to make a transition to a Kingdom once more, which would then give him total power over the nation, despite allowing a constituion. *After Ezio is denied a kingdom, the two nations prepare for total war. Foreign Affairs Foreign affairs of the current era of Lionheart. Allies Lionheart currently has no official ally. Neutral NOBODY! Enemies Das Kaiserreich der Cruorstate of Lionheart The Military The Military of Lionheart pre-Cruor-Lionheart war was rather large, a standard military that would easily be seen in Gielinor. Archers however dominated the military as the most popular soldier type, with Knight coming in second, due to the history of Lionheart with Bruce Clough, who favored Archery. The Knight Regiment Knights, not your ordinary knight who lives in a castle and is very high up in the ranks. Knights are considered soldiers, and they are very well often deployed in a crisis such as war and terrorist attack. Knights wear standard steel armor with sword and shield, trained well in close quartars combat. The Archers Regiment The Archers of Lionheart are much like archers in Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, armed with repeater crossbows and combat vests. They are trained to do high-risk missions, and are deployed more in war. Lionheart Special Forces(L.S.F) The L.S.F. is a branch off the archers regiment, who primarily focuses themselves with high-risk missions, such as preventing terrorist attacks or spying on enemy forces. The Navy The navy was like any other standard navy, with ships that had cannons that were used for war and protecting precious trade ships. The navy post-Cruor-Lionheart war was destroyed and dissolved. It has since been restored, though is not at it's full potential just yet. Lionheart Air Force(L.A.F.) The L.A.F. is the newest addition to the Lionheart Military, only housing fifteen human-made gliders. The gliders are piloted by humans, with a wind mage in the back able to keep the glider in the air. With this, only one soldier is capable of being transported with this system. The pilot is often given explosives that he is able to drop down on targets. The L.A.F. is used during warfare, and used for escorting precious cargo. Weapons Much like Das Kaiserreich, Lionheart has (sandbox) artillery, such as mobile cannons and explosives. They do posses regular (public) cannons, and have yet to acquire a single glider. There is also a small calvary, however has never been deployed nor has it been organized into the military. War History The war history of Lionhear, which would start in the third era. The Republic of Lionheart The third era of Lionheart's war history. Cruor-Lionheart War The Cruor-Lionheart war was provoked five years prior to the beginning of the war, when Kaiser Aztarwyn killed Bruce Clough and burned a home, killing a family of 3. The military helped the Fremennik Empire of Cruor invade several lands of Das Kaiserreich, including the invasion of Hauptsitz. After Hauptsitz was taken and Das Kaiserreich pulled a successful counter-attack, both sides declared war on each other. The war lasted 6 months, with the Invasion of Lionheart, which left the city of Lionheart broken in pieces. The invasion was ended with the sacrifice of Emma Genic, and the Treaty of Clough was made. Lionheart lost the war. Treaties Official documented treaties involving Lionheart. The Treaty of Clough With the signing of this official document, the City of Lionheart will agree to the terms of surrender to Das Kaiserreich der Cruor. Both sides will end military fighting on either continent, and Lionheart involvment of the Cruor-Fremennik War will cease. Das Kaiserreich is allowed to own military bases and colonies near the City of Lionheart so long as there is no intentions for an attack on the nation of Lionheart. Das Kaiserreich active-duty soldiers are allowed within the City of Lionheart, with the exception of the Clough Memorial, until the nation expands and decides on their type of government. Lionheart will be allowed, under these terms, to rebuild their city, nation, economy, and military(to a certain point) so long as they do not conduct any attack on anything affiliated with Das Kaiserreich and their involvement in the Cruor-Fremennik war remains neutral. And with the signing of this treaty and the official surrender of the Lionheart, the Cruor-Lionheart war is declared officially over, with Das Kaiserreich der Cruor as the victor. Signatures: ~Herr Kaiser of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo ~Arjol Flinthrope, Governor of Lionheart ~Head General of the Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Military, Irano Forvetta ~General of the Lionheart Military, Herold Troaz ~A bunch of other political figures from both sides Media Pictures, videos, and more! lionheart_flag.jpg|The current flag of Lionheart. L c s archer.jpg|A Lionheart archer, who looks much like an L.C.S Soldier. BruceClough.png|Bruce Clough, the first King of Lionheart. Aztarwyn-Body.png|Aztarwyn during his second reign of Lionheart. Credits Credits, woop wooop! *Aztarwyn, for creating Lionheart and it's legacy. *Howdia, for playing a major role in later development. *Anyone else who contributed. Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Guthixian Category:Wars Category:Custom Content Category:Military Category:Location Category:Faction Category:Godless Category:Lionheart